At least one ultrasound probe is connected to the main body of an ultrasound diagnostic apparatus. The connector of the ultrasound probe has a structure configured to be detachably attached to the main body of the ultrasound diagnostic apparatus. An ultrasound probe is selectively used in accordance with a diagnostic target region or application. Different driving schemes are used for ultrasound probes in accordance with forms and applications. For this reason, each ultrasound probe has a probe identifier (identification data to be referred to as ID hereinafter) representing information unique to the ultrasound probe such as various characteristics and a driving scheme of the probe.
The connector of the ultrasound probe has a plurality of hard wires (to be referred to as HWs hereinafter) for making the ultrasound diagnostic apparatus detect a probe ID. A plurality of HWs are respectively connected to a plurality of storage circuits in the connector. Each storage circuit is a circuit which stores a binary signal by, for example, being opened or grounded. A probe ID is set by combining such binary signals.
When an ultrasound probe is connected to the main body of an ultrasound diagnostic apparatus, the ultrasound diagnostic apparatus acquires the probe ID of the ultrasound probe via HWs. The ultrasound diagnostic apparatus identifies the ultrasound probe with the acquired probe ID.
If, however, a probe whose operation is not guaranteed (e.g., a probe from another maker or a pirated probe to be referred to as an unguaranteed probe hereinafter) is erroneously connected to the main body of the ultrasound diagnostic apparatus, the ultrasound diagnostic apparatus erroneously detects the unguaranteed probe. This makes it impossible to execute proper ultrasound probe control, setting, and the like between the ultrasound diagnostic apparatus and the unguaranteed probe. This leads to problems such as a malfunction in the ultrasound diagnostic apparatus, an injury on an object due to the generation of heat by the ultrasound probe, and an diagnostic error.